


Threads of a Different Past

by SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Goes to the Opera, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Serious, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor/pseuds/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor
Summary: A collection of short AUs of Revenge of the Sith in which Anakin makes different decisions in critical scenes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm posting something else instead of updating my other works. This is just something small and somewhat silly. I'm working on updating my current works, and on a sequel to Execute Order Sixty-Six, but I haven't been feeling that great and I've been trying to focus on finishing one of my original works, so work is going somewhat slowly. I promise I'm still plugging away at them though!

The wait in the Council chambers was agonizing. With every second that passed, Anakin could feel more and more of Padmé’s life melt away. He’d never get her back. She’d die in childbirth and it would be all his fault. Because he was too cowardly to brave the only possibility that might save her.

He stood up on shaky legs and walked to the window. Lightheadedness spun through him. He braced himself against the transparisteel. He hadn’t slept or ate in days. He wasn’t even sure when the last time he had drank something was. He was too preoccupied with the mess tearing at his soul. The spying. The Sith. Padmé. The Council.

Palpatine’s voice echoed through his head. Anakin didn’t know if he was actually speaking to him or if the words were just himself trying to spur him to action. _“You know, don’t you? If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.”_

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t lose her. Even if it destroyed his soul, he had to try to save her.

He couldn’t lose anyone else.

He turned swiftly. The lightheadedness returned. He walked quickly, hoping ignoring the faintness would make it go away. But it got stronger. Before Anakin knew it, he was prostrate on the Council floor. He tried to keep himself awake but couldn’t. He hadn’t taken care of himself and his body had given out on him.

He had failed Padmé. By neglecting himself, he had failed her.

He hoped she would someday forgive him.

**(scene break)**

“Anakin? Anakin, what happened?”

Anakin slowly pulled himself out of the haze of darkness he was floating in. He blinked up tiredly at Mace Windu. “What are you doing here?”

“What happened to you?” Mace took his arm and braced him. Anakin didn’t want to admit it, but he was holding him upright.

“I dunno. I guess I passed out. What…what happened?” He tried to break out of the exhaustion hanging heavy on him, but he couldn’t.

“I was forced to kill the chancellor. Darth Sidious is dead.”

The news hit Anakin like a ton of bricks. Dead. And with him, his last hope for Padmé. What was he going to do now?

“You must come with me. Your wife is in labor,” Mace said.

“Huh?” Wife. Anakin had a wife. But how did Mace know he had a wife?

Mace lifted Anakin to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The arm tightened as Anakin’s knees buckled. “Maybe it’d be better to get you medical attention first.”

“Yeah,” Anakin repeated numbly. “That would be good.” Mace knew he had a wife. Mace hated him, but he knew he had a wife. He was taking him to see his wife. “Who…who else knows?”

“That you’re married? There might be a couple blind people down in the depths of Coruscant that don’t know. Other than that…I’d say about everybody knows, Skywalker. Did you honestly think you could fool us? You’re about as subtle as a bantha in a café.” Mace supported Anakin as he walked him to the turbolift.

“Oh… I guess I hoped no one would notice.” Anakin closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Mace sighed. “Why do you think I don’t trust you, Skywalker?”

“Oh,” Anakin said again. “Is that the reason? I thought you just didn’t like me.” Something occurred to him. “I thought you said you would trust me now.”

“And I do! You have proved to me that you can handle yourself despite your overwhelmingly bad tendency to get attached to every person that you meet.”

“I don’t…get attached to _everyone_ ,” Anakin protested as Mace led him out of the turbolift and towards the hanger.

“Sure, you don’t, Skywalker,” Mace said. “Sure.”

*record scratch*

Anakin bolted upright. Padmé! Padmé was going to die in childbirth. He looked to his side. She was there. She was breathing. For now.

He slid out of bed and grabbed his comlink from the bedside table. Once out on the balcony, he activated it and scanned the Holonet for the number he needed.

There. The best ob/gyn on the planet. He dialed the number.

Padmé wasn’t going to die in childbirth. Not if he could help it.

*record scratch*

“Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Palpatine said.

Anakin turned to Palpatine swiftly. “What?” Had he said something?

“I said, did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

Anakin had thought this opera was a Mon Calamari one, but he supposed, if he squinted, he could see Sith elements. “No, I’ve never been to an opera before, thank you for inviting me.”

“I—”

“It’s really nice to have a reprieve from the war to hang out with some of my friends. Thank you for doing this, Chancellor, it was very considerate of you.”

“You…you’re very welcome, Anakin. It was my pleasure. Now, Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life…”

That was a very interesting premise, but Padmé had told Anakin operas were all about singing and lost loves and stuff like that. Where was the room for singing in a bubble opera about super obscure Force techniques? “No offense, Chancellor, but that doesn’t sound like a very interesting premise for an opera.”

“It’s not an opera, it’s a Sith legend.”

Was it Anakin’s imagination, or had the Chancellor snapped at him? The war must be grinding him down so much. He was so paranoid and irritable these days. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that the Mon Calamari knew any Sith legends. Darth Plagueis isn’t a name I’m familiar with, though. It’s not in any of the official Jedi histories. Are you sure it’s a real Sith legend? The Mon Calamari could just be saying that to increase public interest.”

“What do the Mon Calamari have to do with anything?” Palpatine snapped.

What do the… “Chancellor, we’re at a Mon Calamari opera.” Had he forgotten? Yes, the war was straining him terribly. Anakin wouldn’t be surprised if poor Palpatine was showing signs of early onset dementia.

“What does that have to do with the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Palpatine asked.

Anakin shrugged. “You tell me.”

“Darth Plagueis had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.”

Anakin sighed inwardly. It was as if Palpatine hadn’t even heard his question. He was certainly acting strange. He was very fixated on this Darth Plagueis person. He was increasingly paranoid, refused to let the war end, and suspected the Jedi of all people of plotting against him? He picked at his fingernail. Who could he gather for an intervention? Clearly something was wrong with Palpatine and they needed to address it before the problem became too big to fix. He couldn’t get any other Jedi because Palpatine would just suspect them of plotting against them. How about the senators? Padmé and her friends had just recently come to Palpatine with concerns. Maybe if he banded together with them, sat Palpatine down and explained their concerns, he might see that something was clearly wrong with him and he needed to step down and seek medical help. Of course, it probably would take more talks than just one, but Anakin wouldn’t give up on getting Palpatine the help he needed, just as he wouldn’t give up on finding a way to save Padmé. He didn’t want to lose anyone else he loved.

Palpatine was silent. Anakin glanced up. He was staring at him, waiting for a response. He’d probably finished his Darth Plagueis story and was waiting for feedback. “That’s a very nice story, chancellor. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m very tired and I’d like to get some rest. Maybe you should too. You look tired. Maybe a vacation to Naboo would do you some good?”

“Anakin, you know I can’t…” Palpatine started to speak, but Anakin left the balcony. He didn’t want to hear the excuse he would come up with. He needed to organize an intervention. Darth Plagueis, his rear end. That just proved Palpatine was a little…not all there. What in the blazes did a Sith legend have to do with a Mon Calamari opera?

*record scratch*


	2. Chapter Two

“Close to you?”

Anakin’s heart was in his mouth. He needed to confess everything, but he had to keep it a secret. Yoda would help him if he knew, but Anakin would be tossed out if he knew! Anakin suppressed a cry. He was being torn apart. Everything was pulling him in different directions, and he didn’t know who to trust anymore. “Yes.” He couldn’t do this on his own anymore. Master Yoda was skilled in visions, and Anakin had always trusted him to some extent, though he wasn’t quite sure why. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Mmm, many secrets I have kept in my time, young Skywalker. If about your burdens this is, trusted I can be to keep a secret. Not one I am to betray the trust of one who release sorely needs.” Yoda stroked his chin.

“I’m married.” The words burst out of Anakin. “I don’t know who to trust, who to tell. Obi-Wan would turn me in to the Council if he knew. He’d be so disappointed in me. I had visions about my mother dying, in pain, and I came to her too late, and she died in my arms. I’m having the same visions, but about Padmé, dying in childbirth. She’s my wife,” he added belatedly.

“Not the first time it is that Jedi have had visions of Senator Amidala’s death. Avoided it we did before, and avoid it now, we shall do our best to. To an ob-gyn, did you take her?”

“A…what?” And who had had visions of Padmé’s death before? Why hadn’t he been told? How had they avoided it?

“An obstetrician. A doctor it is, that specializes in pregnancies.”

“…Oh.” That was actually a really good idea. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “She has seen a med droid.”

“Hmph. No replacement, a droid is, for a sentient being. Take her to one, you should. To the Jedi healers, you should also take her. See something, we may, that others may not. Your strength in the Force, powerful it is. Pass it on to your children, probable it is. Affect the birth, it may.”

“But…but, Master Yoda, if I take her to the Jedi healers, they’ll know! They’ll know about my marriage to Padmé.” How could Yoda suggest such a thing? He’d promised to keep it a secret!

“Know, most Jedi do, about your marriage to Senator Amidala. Obvious, it is. Many things, you are, young Skywalker, but subtle, you are not. A good thing, that is.” Yoda smiled, his face crinkling.

“But…but how? We were so careful!”

Yoda laughed. He actually laughed. “Kiss your wife in public, you do. Host dinner parties together. Share droids for no reason. Speak fondly of each other whenever one is brought up. Use each other’s first names. Stare at each other, you do, whenever in the same room, you are. Many times, say things, you do, that came from Senator Amidala first, clearly they did. Quote you, she does, more often than knows. A hesitation, there is, every time she calls you her friend. And hard to miss is Senator Amidala’s pregnancy. Speak of it, we do not.”

“Why not?” Anakin thought if any of the Jedi knew, he’d be kicked out. Was it possible that the Jedi were more lenient and trustworthy than he’d thought?

“Right it is in the Force. Know why, many do not. However, interfere with the will of the Force, we dare not. Happy, she makes you. Grounded. Nevertheless, grave danger there is in your relationship, if overcome your insecurities, you do not. Death, for us all, it comes. One day, die, Senator Amidala will. Happens, always it does. If death you cannot learn to accept, a dark path, you will end up walking. To save lives, always we must strive. But not always possible it is. If well, your life and hers go, die you will, in old age. But die you will eventually. Who dies first, uncertain it is. Waste your life will you, searching in vain for immortality, to hold onto life far longer than natural it is? Compassion, your strength it is. But obsession, it must not turn into. Strive to save lives, good this is, but accept you must, that possible, this not always is. Letting go, hard it is. Time it takes. But let go, we must. Die, our loved ones do. End of the world, is this? No. Loved ones, we always have, in the living world, and in the Force. If die in childbirth, Padmé Amidala does, tragic it will be. But children you still will have, who live for, you must. Know the pain I do, of losing loved ones. Many dear ones I have lost. Painful it is. Hard to bear. But the choices of others, the paths of the Force, control, I cannot. Slavery, that would be.”

Anakin drew in a sharp breath. He wanted to shout that it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t.

“Let go, you must. Only then, will the Force direct your paths. Fear, blind you it can, to how to save the ones you love.”

Anakin’s heart pounded hard. It was true. He didn’t want it to be, but he knew it, deep inside. “I…I’ll try to let go.”

“No. Try not. Do or do not. There is no try.”

Anakin nodded.

“Now, the specifics of this vision, tell me. The future, always in motion, it is. Avoid the worst, we may be able to.”

*record scratch*

“Under the circumstances, I’d say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in.” Anakin glanced back to make sure that Obi-Wan and Palpatine were strapped in securely. They had strapped themselves into the seat’s crash webbing. “Open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins.” He flipped switches and reached for his own crash webbing through the Force.

He couldn’t find it.

“This seat doesn’t have crash webbing!”

“I see it, over there,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. He’d just have to anchor himself in the Force and hope he got out all right.

The ship shook, alerts showing that the ship was breaking apart. Anakin was thrown forward. He slammed hard against the control panel. His head hit one of the levers. Pain stabbed through his ribs and his head. He sat up woozily, blinking stars out of his eyes.

“Are you all right?” Obi-Wan asked.

A bit of nausea arose in Anakin. He pushed it down and focused on the controls. “I’m fine.”

[Uh-oh!] Artoo said.

“We lost something,” Anakin said.

“Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Now we’re really picking up speed.” Pain stabbed through Anakin’s forehead. He tried to ignore it as he focused on slowing the ship down. He flipped switches in front of and above him. Tilting his head up made his head swim, but he managed to do his job anyway.

“Eight plus sixteen. We’re in the atmosphere,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned and pointed to the control panel on Obi-Wan’s chair. “Grab that. Keep us level.” He turned back to the controls and drew on the Force. This landing would take all his concentration and he couldn’t afford to be distracted by pain.

The ship was coming in fast. Artoo beeped worriedly. Obi-Wan said, “Steady.”

“Easy, Artoo,” Anakin said. He could make out the buildings of Coruscant clearly now.

“5000. Fire ships on the left and the right,” Obi-Wan said.

Good. At least if they landed, the fire on the ship would be extinguished. When. When they landed. _Focus on the positive!_

“We’ll take you in,” came over the comm.

“Copy that,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin kept the controls steady. A landing strip was coming up fast, but he wasn’t sure they could make it at the speed and temperature they had.

“Landing strip straight ahead.” Obi-Wan pointed as well, to make doubly sure Anakin hadn’t missed the super-obvious landing strip.

Anakin shook his head. “We’re coming in too hot.” He reached over to mess with more controls. He braced himself. The ship hit the landing strip. He was thrown forward hard against the controls. He gasped for breath as the darkness closed in around him.

**(scene break)**

Anakin woke up slowly. He had a vague impression of bacta, feverish nightmares, and the Dark Side oppressing him. He seemed to remember traveling through the Force to attack Darth Sidious who was actually Palpatine, which made the decisive move for…whichever Jedi were fighting him, but that had to be a feverish nightmare. Traveling through the Force, temporarily becoming one with the Force, to fight Palpatine who was a Sith, while badly injured and sick and stuck in medbay? That was impossible, right?

The bright lights of a private room in medbay swam in front of him. Obi-Wan sat in a chair by his bedside, head bowed, hand pinching the bridge of his nose. His robes were singed, and his hair was stringy and sweaty. Had he been through a lightsaber fight or something?

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice was hoarse and rough, and he had to work around the nasty taste of bacta in his mouth. “What happened?”

Obi-Wan’s head shot up. “Anakin!” His face melted into a weary smile. “You were injured on the _Invisible Hand_ because your crash webbing was damaged.”

“I remember that,” Anakin said.

“You became feverish and very ill. We believe the Dark Side was attacking you or trying to draw you over to its side or something. You did not recover until we found and removed several Sith compulsions from your mind. You have spent over a month in medbay.”

“Sith compulsions?” Who had put Sith compulsions in him? Over a month in medbay? “What did I miss?”

“Hmm, quite a lot. Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh, good news.”

“General Grievous is dead. The war is over. Senators Organa, Mothma, and Amidala are leading government reform and have already had forty senators arrested on charges of corruption. The Jedi are also seriously considering massive reforms.”

That…was indeed all good news. But what in the galaxy had caused the Jedi to realize they needed to change? “Why?”

“Ah. That ties into the bad news. But I’m not done with the good news yet. Your wife has given birth to a healthy pair of twins just a few hours ago. She wants to wait to talk with you before naming them, but I should warn you, she seems pretty set on Luke for the boy. Oh, yes, I forgot, it’s a boy and a girl.”

“What? You…you…you knew?” Anakin was flabbergasted.

Obi-Wan looked rather confused. “Of course I knew. It was rather obvious. I thought we were all agreed that your marriage was an open secret we silently agreed not to talk about.”

“We _all_ agreed?” Who was “we all?”

“Yes, all the Jedi. Well, and all the Senators too. The tabloids have apparently been talking about it for three years, and the 501st had a betting pool on whether or not you were married, how long you’ve been married, whether anyone else knew, how long it would take to have children, and when you would tell them. It has made Rex very rich.”

Anakin’s head spun. “Really? Everyone knew?”

“Yes. I thought you knew we knew. You’re the opposite of subtle, Anakin.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

Anakin sighed. “What’s the bad news?”

“Well, the good news is, the Jedi have killed Darth Sidious. The bad news is…Anakin, it was Palpatine.”

“That wasn’t a dream!” Anakin burst out.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said. “Go on.”

“There was an inhibitor chip in the clones. They were, for lack of a better word, programmed to turn against the Jedi at his word. He tried to activate it, but we were jamming all outgoing signals. It was all part of an ongoing investigation that was interrupted by the attack on Coruscant. They had tracked Darth Sidious to 500 Republica when Palpatine was kidnapped. Fake kidnapped, that is. We continued the investigation and found out it was Palpatine himself. He murdered the clone investigation team that was with Mace when they were tracking his trail from a meeting with Dooku in the Works.”

“Is that all the bad news?” Anakin asked.

“I believe so, yes. The revelation of Palpatine and almost being destroyed by the clones brought to our attention how we almost let ourselves get destroyed. Major reforms are coming. I don’t think you need to worry about getting kicked out of the Order.”

Anakin smiled. “Good.” He struggled against a wave of exhaustion that overtook him. He wanted to see Padmé and…his babies? He was still struggling to comprehend that he had babies. But he was just so exhausted. “Wake me up in a couple hours,” he mumbled, and let himself slip back into sleep.

Palpatine a Sith Lord. Who would have thought?

*record scratch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written any more, but next might be some Order 66 AUs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open-ended fic. I don't have any current plans for more, but I'd like to write more, so if anyone has any ideas, drop them in the comments! They can range from super serious to super silly, as long as they center around Anakin.


End file.
